Something that shouldn't be
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: The Spy works for RED , he always was cold and heartless on the battlefield. The Scout is a new recruited member who starts working for BLU , still a coward at his job. But how will Spy react as he meets his son and is forced to fight against him? ***Discontinued***


Like always, Spy is smoking his cigarettes. The Medic has told him that it is dangerous for his health but he never cared about that. Both, him and his wife smoke so he really doesn't care. But he's not heartless either, for the sake for his ten years old son, he has a own smoking room. Only because he poisons his body, it doesn't mean he needs to poison his son's body too. After he has finished his cigarette, he lays himself to sleep besides his Beautiful wife, Elizabeth.

He wakes up, in the middle of the night when he hears a faint sobbing from his son's room. The Frenchman is not able to think of any thing why his son would cry and drags his body sleepily to his room.

"Nathan? Why are you crying?"

The young boy only looks at him, his big eyes are filled with tears and some slide down his cheek.

"I-It's nothing dad. Just leave me alone"

"Tell me, son. You know that I worry about you"

"O-Okay but don't tell ma 'kay?"

"Of course not"

Nathan clings to his red suit and sits on his lap.

"It's not that easy to say and it's really embarrassing, so don't tell her. Promise me you won't tell ma, okay daddy?"

Spy ruffles through his son's hair and hugs him, he may be a brat sometimes but he's the best when he's acting cute.

"I promise Nathan. Tell me what's wrong already"

"A-Alright. So the problem is my school. I get bullied a lot but that's not your problem"

A Silence spreads between them. It is clearly visible that Spy is shocked. Nathan is getting embarrassed too before he speaks again:

"Dad? Can you leave please, i want to sleep."

The Frenchman left the room and still thinks about what his son said. Bullied. His son gets bullied and he never knew about this?! This drives him a bit mad but he goes back in the bedroom. He also knows, he can't tell his wife either.

"Is something the matter Richard?"

Ah it was his wife. She always knows when there is something wrong. It is like she could read his mind.

"Don't worry honey, everything's alright"

Of course it wasn't but he is glad that she never forces him to tell whats on his mind. Before he knows he drifts off to sleep.

Suddenly

"What the- why did i dream of the past?"

The Frenchman wakes up as he realized that he fell out of his bed. His bed is messy. Seems like the dream hit him harder than he thought. Suddenly his heart arches in his chest, he realizes that he misses his family. And as that pain inside of him wasn't enough, his annoying asshole team mate also thinks it's fun to get on his nerves. And everyone who heard annoying asshole team mate knew who it was, the RED Scout is not really someone you can enjoy company with.

"What's the matter? Had a bad dream?"

"Ugh, just hop along and stop getting on my nerves. My problems aren't that important."

The RED Scout only leaves the room with a pout.

Recruited

"Oh great, the BLU team hired another annoying Scout."

He only speaks to himself but his younger team mate seems to think the same.

"I hope he's better than the old Scout. I'm glad he got fired"

RED Scout laughs but almost jumps from his chair as Miss Pauling slams the door open

"Alright men, the new Scout is now here, please greet him and be nice."

As she speaks, she makes some notes. The RED team follows her and the new recruited Scout smiles shyly.

"Oh no, that can't be!"

Richard only thinks that. But his eyes weren't lying, it was his son. His own flesh and blood, new recruited for BLU. He is angry and couldn't hold himself back.

"Nathan! Why aren't you in college?"

Nathan turns around and looks shocked.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"The only question is why are YOU here? Why aren't you in school?"

A awkward silence spread between them and Spy leaves quickly. His son is looking after him as he runs back to his base. The Bostonian's expression is not really visible from such a distance. A sound rings through the two bases:

Next mission starts in 60 seconds!

The both teams get ready for another bloody, violent fight. They grab their beloved weapons and Heavy takes it way to serious when someone says to treat the weapons good. He even lets his weapon sleep in a bed beside him and eats steak with it. Sniper is not worse than the Russian but not better either. He treats his weapons the same just not in a freaky way like Heavy. Spy puts on his invisible watch and takes his knife.

Mission starts in 30 seconds!

Scout is too late and he quickly rushes at his locker and pulls out his bat, his scattergun and a pistol.

"You're late.."

"As if i didn't know that frenchie, no need to let your cynical comments out"

The Frenchman smirks at his cocky reaction.

Mission starts in 10 seconds!

The team waits in front of the yet closed gate.

"Oh i'm so ready to kick the new Scout's ass!"

The RED Scout is really arrogant, it makes Spy want to puke. A glare is thrown at the youngest male from the Frenchman himself. Just as he wanted to make a comment,he shuts his mouth. If he protects the BLU Scout, his team mates will laugh at him. Suddenly the gate opens and both teams are released like a wild pack of dogs.

BLU Scout is rather nervous and stays behind his team mates. It is his first fight, everyone said it is normal to feel like this before the first fight. Not that the young BLU is weak, he had won several fights on the street too and that without weapons. He closes his eyes and rushes through the snow of Coldfront and shots down the RED Scout with skilled aim. That isn't the first time he fights with weapons, that is visible for his team mates. But all that effort he made didn't made a difference, he is still a inexperienced fighter.

LATER

"Because of you we failed! Why didn't you just cap the point?!"

It was meant as a hint for fights in the future but the Bostonian saw it more like an punishment for doing bad.

"Heavy! You being to harsh with the boy! He is new here, don't treat him like that!"

The BLU Spy tried to calm down the boy who was hurt in his feelings. It didn't help, tears already spilled out and slide down his face as he runs away in his room.

"Oh great! Now you messed up everything, Dummkopf!"

Medic is mad at Heavy for being so mean to the BLU Scout. His team mate, Sniper is having a hard time with getting him out of the room.

"Scout? Come out, we aren't mad at you, mate"

"No.."

Sniper groans, the new boy is really stubborn. The Australian uses a key to unlock the door and goes inside the room. He is still crying and his face is already red from crying so much. The tears are stuck in his eyes, Sniper couldn't see his team mate like that.

"It will be okay. Heavy isn't always like this"

Next day

Scout didn't arrive for breakfast. Normally he would eat everything if he was hungry but this time he hides that he is hungry and still stays in his room. Nobody needs him right? So why would he go getting breakfast then? They are all mad at him anyway. Outside of the window he sees the RED team. All of them get along so well, jealousy takes over him without a reason. It kind of hurts seeing everyone so happy. He already wants to go home.

Spy is worried, what if his son is hurt because of his team mates. The Frenchman saw how terrible he was treated. He is just an worried father, there is nothing wrong with that. As he goes to the BLU base, a faint cry is heard. In curiosity he literally spies through the window. His son is crying.

"Nathan? Is something wrong?"

"No of course not! Why would I cry if I was okay?!"

The Frenchman hugs him.

"It will be okay... "

Scout cries more as he remembers his childhood where Spy soothed and hugged him. How worried he was as he was told that his son gets bullied.

"Don't cry Nathan. Besides your mother sent you a letter."

"Huh? Really? I think she doesn't care about me. She thought that it was a good idea to send me in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of guys, only because I was caught with another man.

Spy shakes his head in disbelief. How could his dear wife punish him just because he is gay. The Frenchman gives the youngest son the letter and he opens it:

"Dear Nathan,  
I hope you aren't mad at me just because I sent you to Coldfront. I wanted you to become stronger and more experienced. It so works the best in a war. I want you to learn responsibility and how to stand on your own legs. As much as I love you, you have to live alone one day and I don't want you to freak out because you never learned it. Love, your mother. "

Scout stiffened a bit as Spy takes out a handkerchief and wipes the tears away.

"I have to go, it will be morning soon. "

The young man from Boston said nothing. He just sits there with a handkerchief, wiping away his tears. Again, he is alone. At least he is happier, his father never failed cheering him up. Groaning the youngest team member finally unlocks his room after 4 days.

Spy watches from the distance. His son is finally happy again and moves to the rec room after some days. The Frenchman smiles and runs to his base.

"Yo Spy, what we're you doing in the BLU base? Did ya spy on 'em?

Of course. He forgot to cloak, he should have known that his teams Scout has to run around the base to kill potential Intel stealers.

"Does that matter? "

"Yes it does frenchie! Bet you got friendly with some BLU."

"Why would I get friendly with an enemy?"

He says nothing against that and continues running.

Later

"Hello?"

"Bonjour"

"Oh it's you honey. Are you okay? Is Scout okay too? I'm so happy you called."

"Yeah I'm okay. Your son is okay too. I really missed talking to you cherie."

Spy smirked as his wife told him everything that happened when he wasn't there. He always enjoys talking to his wife.

NEXT DAY

The BLU Bostonian groans as he wakes up, they had a drinking contest and as stupid he was, he decided to join in too. Medic shakes his head as he sees his drunken team mates.

"It was a drinking contest, I suppose."

"Yeah it was, I'm glad I didn't drink that much."

"Ah, Herr Murray, you're awake."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have a medical file of everyone who is here in this team."

"Oh"

They stop talking and Medic goes back in his room. He is left alone in the room with his drunken team mates. His black hair flies over his eyes, the window is open. A red baklava is stuck between it. It is clear to who it belongs, but why would Spy leave his mask here? Weird. The Scout's eyes wander a bit to the side, the RED team stands in front of the base. They are ready to attack, right before the RED Scout could fire his gun and hit the window, he runs and hides. He pulls the Medic with him.

"Scout what are you doing? "

"The REDS are here. We should hide."

Both of them speak no word and just run as fast as I can. As they found a place where they hide, the REDs already break in the building. Their team mates are already being killed while both of them hide on the roof. Voices es are heard from the base.

"We killed everyone but Medic and Scout."

"Where the fuck are they?"

"They can't be far away, maggots."

"We have to search then."

"Heavy is right but where?"

Medic and Scout are shivering. They hunt them down. Their blood lust is already visible.


End file.
